Change of Pace
by deavagirl
Summary: The Strawhats and Heart pirates find themselves facing an all new adventure in an all new world! Will they be able to find the way back by themselves or will they accept some much needed help from some new friends? Read more to find out! Characters x Oc's pairings TBD Spoiler warning, read at your own risk
1. Encounter

** I Do Not own ANY characters/scenes from One Piece **

I lounged on the couch happily enjoying the silence that came with sunday evenings. My close friend , and roommate, Emma had gone to church. And my other roommate, Jackie, had left to go pick up lunch. That left me alone in the house to enjoy the rare silence and the warm rays of light coming in from the window. I was almost asleep when my phone started to ring loudly. I groaned , recognizing the ringtone as Jackie's. She had better have a good reason for this.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat," I grumbled into the phone.

"Oh my god ,Vivian you won't believe what I just saw!" Yelled Jackie. I winced and pulled the phone away slightly so I wasn't defend by her happy voice. She didn't even wait for me to respond as she started to talk again. "I was walking back to the house from the store and when I got to that big opening where the path widens and the trees thin out, I saw them!"

"Saw who?"I growled back at her.

"Cosplayers! They're so good too! I think they were doing a One Piece theme or something because-" That's all she had to say to get me running downstairs and out the back door.

"Why didn't you say so! I'll be right there!" I said ecstatically. I ran onto the trail that led into the small park that served as our shortcut into town. It took me a few minutes, but I finally found them. Jackie was right about the One Piece theme. I saw the straw hat pirates and Trafalgar Law with his crew (Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi). They were all either staring at me or Jackie with weird looks on their faces. I saw Jackie was talking to the Sanji cosplayer so I walked over to them.

"Thanks for the heads up! I would've hated to miss this." I said to her with a huge grin on my face. The Sanji cosplayer immediately took my hand.

"Hello, beautiful lady! Who might you be?"He said loudly. I blushed and staggered back a few feet surprised at his sudden outburst. Jackie however just laughed.

"Isn't it amazing? They act just like the real thing!" Jackie squealed with glee. I nodded, still blushing horribly.

"So why are you guy's here in the park, dressed like this?" I asked. "Not that I mind! I was just wondering if it was a cosplay flash mob or something" I added hastily, afraid that they might take offence and leave. The cosplayers shared a confused and worried look before turning back to Jackie and me.

". . . Actually we don't know how we got here." Replied the girl dressed as Nami. Several of the other cosplayers nodded and said similar things. I frowned and looked them over for a few seconds. They did look extremely similar to their characters, maybe . . . My thoughts were interrupted by Jackie bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, sure!" She laughed "And lemme' guess, all of you were somehow transported from your TV show?! HAHAHA" I watched as she broke down laughing again. The cosplayers- actually at this point I was starting to believe they were the real deal- were much less amused by this. Except the Luffy cosplayer, he never stopped grinning.

"Jackie maybe we shouldn't-" I ventured but she interrupted me again.

"Don't tell me you actually believe them, Viv? They're just great actors." Jackie said with a smirk. I blushed, embarrassed. She was right these people couldn't be real.

"I don't have time for this." Said a voice I immediately recognized as Law's. He stepped forward, gripping his nodachi as if he were about to unsheath it. I dreaded what I knew came next. Turning towards Jackie I tried to warn her but Law was too quick.

"Room."

A blue sphere suddenly expanded around us bringing a strong gust of wind with it. Jackie's eyes (Or at least the one that wasn't covered by her spiky hair) widened and her face showed absolute shock. She stumbled back and fell to the ground her eyes still glued to Law.

"Damnit! Alright we get it! You're real! Now get rid of this damn thing before someone calls the cops!" I yelled, trying to put a brave face on. Frankly it wasn't working no matter how hard I tried, my voice was shaking with fear and there was no hiding that. Law glared at me for a few seconds before turning away and getting rid of the sphere.

"We need to figure this out, I suppose." I said, mostly to myself. "Until then you guys should probably come with us. It'll look strange if you're out wandering the woods." Yeah, I know. Bad call inviting extremely powerful people into my home, especially while Emma was away.

"And why should we listen to you? All you've done is call us fakes and yell at us!" Chopper yelled.

"Fine. Stay here and try to figure it out on your own. Maybe the cops will come and get you." I replied with a shrug. "C'mon Jackie we're leaving. Up. Yip yip(sudden avatar reference because I'm cool like that). Get off your ass." I hauled Jackie up from the ground and pointed her in the direction of our house.

"Those people. . . I? What?" Was about all she managed to spit out. Sighing, I started the trek back to our house. It really was a shame they had to be such douches. I would've enjoyed talking with them. . .


	2. Home

**Jackie- "Deava-chan doesn't own One Piece! You silly people!"**

"So what exactly, do you think you're doing here?" I grumbled to no one in particular, seeing as my previously clean living room was now filled to the brim with pirates. "I thought you didn't trust us." The two pirate crews from earlier had apparently followed us all the way home. They were wandering around the house looking at all the books and furniture. I was rather shocked when I remembered that they probably never saw some of the things in here because of where they came from.

"Hey, hey you! Girl!" Luffy shouted at me.

"What!?" I snapped back. "And I do have a name, it's Vivian!" Luffy just laughed (no surprise here) at my outburst.

"You're funny! Join my crew!"He replied. This statement started some fighting over whether they should allow this new comer (little old me) to join with them. Not wanting to deal with all that drama I politely sneaked away when no one was looking.

This situation wasn't nearly amusing as I thought it would be. Having super attractive anime characters roaming your house would seem cool right? Like, one of them would magically fall in love with you and you would live happily ever after, right? At least that's what happened in all the fanfictions I've read. But now here I am with a house full of non-existent people and with one of my friends still lying passed out on the couch. Nope, not amused at all.

"Hey, Vivian-ya." Called Law from somewhere upstairs. Well, at least he remembered my name. . .

"Yes? What is it?" I replied. I moved to go up the stairs having no idea what he could be doing up there. the only thing that was up there was our-

"I found these things in your room."

Yup, the only things upstairs are our bedrooms. Figures Law would want to explore a bit. . . . I was halfway upstairs when I remembered, my bedroom was a virtual treasure trove of fan art and figurines. Great, once he sees those posters I drew he'll think I'm a creep.

"So what exactly did you find- oh gods, I can explain that." It turns out, that Law found my little Law action figure.

"I'm sure you can. . ." He stated simply. Law hadn't even looked up at me yet, he was busy examining every centimeter of his little duplicate. "Is the show really that popular?"

"Well, yeah it is. Obviously." I gestured to the rest of my One Piece related fan items. "And if you're still feeling like a creeper you can go look in Jackie's room too." I added with a smirk. Score one for Vivian! Law looked back up at me before turning his head back to my desk and picking something up.

"I'm sure the rest of your guests would love to see these, Vivian-ya." Said Law as he gave me the mirror image of the smirk I had given him seconds before. Law walked out of my room cockily leaving me trailing behind him, confused and worried.

"Uh, wait. . . What exactly do you have there?" I asked.

"Hm? The rest of your collection." Law replied. He held up his hand which had my Zoro, Mihawk, Luffy, and Robin figurines. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"How did you. . .You can't show them those!" I pleaded with him hopefully. He just grinned and kept walking towards the staircase.

Now, what I did next wasn't the best idea I've ever had. When he turned back towards the stairs I kind of. . . .Tackled him. It was really simple in my head; jump on Law, retrieve embarrassing fangirl stuff, walk away happily leaving Law defeated on the ground. It did NOT turn out quite like that. I surprised him all right. Surprised him to the point we both started to fall down the stairs (that I forgot were there).

I let out a scream as I felt the weight-less sensation of falling take over me. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable crash and the pain of breaking bones. However that never came. Instead I was caught by a pair of strong arms, although, the pain of crashing into them was rather similar to what the floor or maybe a wall would feel like at that speed.

"Th-thanks. . ." I murmured, still kind of in shock from the fall. "But, what happened to-"

"You idiot!" Law yelled. He was coming towards me angrily but thankfully not hurt from the fall. "Were you trying to get yourse- _us_ killed!?" I shrank back into the arms of who caught me. Law was really scary when he got mad.

As if this situation couldn't get worse, I heard the front door open.

"What in the world!? Vivian! Jackie! What the heck did you do this time?!"

Dammit, looks like Emma's home.

**So make sure to comment who you think caught Vivian and how you feel about the story so far!**


	3. Betting

** I, The honorable Deava-chan, do NOT own any of the characters from One Piece**

It'd been awhile since I'd seen Emma so pissed. Not since the time Jackie and I filled the bathtubs with baby crocodiles, but that's a different story. Now she just had to walk into the house right as crap was starting to go down. Well, that's Emma for you I guess. Without further ado we (we being the newly awakened Jackie and me) were ushered upstairs for what promised to be a thorough talking to.

"So," Emma started as she closed the door to her room, or as Jackie and I liked to call it, the library. "Why exactly are there people downstairs? And you, - yes you, Vivian- Why was that guy holding you?" I blushed bright red at this and started fidgeting from embarrassment.

"Woah, what did I miss after Law knocked me out?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Someone knocked you out?!" Screeched Emma. Jackie smiled proudly and nodded before my fist collided with the top of her head.

"No, nobody knocked her out. She passed out from fright." I explained to Emma before leaning close to Jackie.

"Don't make her freak out! She'll make them leave!" I whispered.

"Okay, but you didn't have to hit me." Jackie whispered back to me. I grinned at that and turned my attention back to Emma.

"So I'll tell you all that has happened so far (Think of this like a summary, reader-chan). After you left the house to go to church I made Jackie go get the groceries. I was layin-"

"Wait! I'll tell this part, okay?" Jackie asked, I nodded fine to her and she continued. "Okay, so on the way back home I took the short cut through the park behind us to get back faster. I had gotten about halfway when I heard people shouting. I thought someone was getting mugged so I went to help. But it was actually just the StrawHat pirates and the Heart pirates! I was so excited because I thought they were cosplayers."

"And that's when she called me." I interrupted. "I hauled ass down there to see them and long story short, they turned out to be real!"

"Real?" Asked Emma as she flopped down on her bed. "You've obviously read too much fanfiction. There's no way that those people came from some alternate dimension and have powers. You two were just imagining things and now I have to go get them out of our house."

"What! No way!" Jackie and I chorused. We jumped on Emma trying to keep her from going downstairs.

"Wait, Emma how about we make a deal?" I offered. She stopped struggling against us.

"I'm listening." She replied.

"If we were right and they do have powers they can stay, If we were wrong and they don't have powers we'll make them go."

". . . . . Fine, now get off of me, we're going down stairs to test your theory." Emma stated and we happily obliged by getting up off of her and hurrying down the stairs. Which I successfully climbed without tripping, falling, or Law thank you very much.

Now I don't usually make bets, but when you know you're going to win it gets hard to stop yourself. I should've thrown in two months of chore duty too. . . . Oh well, now to scare Emma shitless with their powers.

"Hey, Luffy!" I called out. He looked up at me from where he was busy trying to get around Sanji to eat all the food in the fridge.

"Hey, you! Are you back to join my crew?" He asked. I almost facepalmed at that. The poor sap either had an even smaller brain than I thought, or he was just purposefully not calling me by my name.

"Nope, sorry. I just need you to show Emma your devil fruit powers." I replied. That made his face droop a little but the grin came back as quickly as it had left.

"I will, if you join my crew!" He laughed.

"No can do. But I could do something else. . . How about I just make a cake tonight? Besides, showing her your powers is in your crews best interest. If I can't prove that you all have special powers you guys will have to leave." I offered. Then again, I probably didn't need to say anything past 'I will make cake'. That pretty much won him over. The other pirates weren't so happy about the fact that they might have to leave though, which was kind of cute.

"I'm not leaving here, so I'll just cut her up with my 'room'" Law said as he lifted his nodachi threateningly.

"I could turn into a monster." Offered Chopper.

"I could make an indoor thunderstorm." Said Nami.

"I'm sure that if I showed her my devil fruit powers she would most definitely believe." Said Robin.

"I could talk to her." Offered Bepo. Absolutely adorable~.

"I think showing her Luffy's stretchiness will be enough. But thanks you guys, except for you, Law. You've already knocked out Jackie, I don't need you killing Emma." I replied earning an annoyed glare from said doctor. I smiled and looked back at the staircase just in time to see Emma and Jackie come down.

"Alright," I said, tugging Luffy towards them. "Do your thing!" He looked from me to Emma before pulling back his arm and shooting it across the room, hitting Zoro in the face. Emma looked as pale as a ghost from the shock of seeing that. If I was her I probably would too. Seeing someone's arm stretch out beyond human limitations would definitely put a damper in my mood.

"Emma, do you need a moment?" Asked Jackie. Emma just shook her head no and tried to compose herself.

"Fine, you win, Vivian." She said finally. I cheered happily and tackle hugged Jackie, who was cheering just as much as me.

"We get to keep them~!" We sang happily. Emma just shook her head and tried to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face.

"Though, you aren't so bad." Said Emma as she turned to Luffy. "You punched the creep that was holding Vivian. Thanks." I burst out into a fit of giggles followed by Luffy and Jackie. Letting them stay was going to be amazing, I could already tell.


End file.
